Sister Anderson
by InkDeath
Summary: Alexander Anderson has a sister...and she's nuts. Any attempt to control her is pointless. And Alucard...she's just his cup of crazy. AluXOC
1. Chapter 1

Sister Anderson

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, obviously.

I do, however, claim to have created Maria (OC), but I'm still not making any money off of this, so hey…you can have her too… :P

"Nice running into you again, priest." Alucard smiled wide and wickedly as he raised his gun to the priest as they both entered the same hall.

But, for once, Anderson did not seem as thrilled as Alucard. "Great…"

"Common, Anderson, pick up a bayonet and fight me!" Alucard fired a shot at the priest.

He dodged it, "I only come to kill a two gay vampires quickly, and I didn't count on three!" He threw a shower of his bayonets at Alucard, "Get out of my way!"

Alucard shot each one as they came for him, but one stuck into his arm. Alucard tore it out of his arm and clashed blades with Anderson as he growled over the vampire. Alucard grinned again, "Happy to see me?"

"Brother! I'm in on this action, Alex, I don't care what you say!" Alucard paused when he heard the high-pitched female scream behind him. He turned his head just in time to get another bayonet stuck between his eyes. He gasped as what appeared to be a nun rushed at him with two bayonets flashing. "Die, vampire!"

He impaled him through the heart and through the neck. Anderson grabbed the nun from behind and yanked her back, "Get away, Maria!"

Alucard fell back where the nun had struck him and collapsed into the floor, a motionless heap.

"How many times did I tell you to stay out of this?!" Anderson said sharply, "Maria, I don't want to have to send you back, alright? Give me the bayonets you stole from me, this instant!"

"But I can fight! Why do you never let my fight with you?" She whined as she shoved the bayonets back to Anderson harmlessly. "I just killed him for you too!"

"Get out of here, now, before it gets worse." Anderson growled.

"He's dead!"

A dark chuckle started to come from the vampire corpse. The chuckling got louder and louder until it was an echoing laughter though the dark hall. Alucard slowly stood, grabbing the bayonet in his head and pulling out, blood gushing from the wound momentarily before it sealed itself shut. "And who is this?" He said as he pulled the one from his neck.

Anderson glared at Alucard, "Stay back, monster."

Alucard slowly removed the bayonet from his heart and three the weapons at Anderson's feet. "Pleasure to meet you, my lady." Alucard bowed to the nun.

Her eyes were wide. "He's…he's not…"

"Run!" Anderson leapt out at Alucard. Alucard shot him promptly in the head, sending him back down the hall violently. "Allow me to introduce myself," Alucard's grin was still malicious as he stepped forward towards the nun. "My name is Alucard."

She took several steps back before she reached down and tore both sides of her dress, spread her legs in a stance, and pulled two guns from around her thighs out and pointed them at Alucard's head and heart. "Don't move, vampire!"

Alucard whistled slightly. He liked this girl, whoever she was.

"Maria!" Anderson came down the hall and tackled Alucard, "Get out of here!"

Maria, Alucard thought as Anderson sliced open his face, pretty name. Alucard shoved Anderson away from him and jumped back towards the nun. "Care to tell me who this Maria is?"

Maria remained calm as he strode forward towards her. "Maria Anderson."

"Oh-ho!" Alucard grinned. "A sister, perhaps?"

She shot Alucard in the chest; he hardly reacted to the blessed silver bullet in his chest. "Maybe."

"So, if I shoot you, will you live?" Alucard raised his gun slowly. Before Anderson could cut off his arm Alucard had fired a bullet at her shoulder. She gasped as she was thrown back. Anderson and Alucard rolled across the floor in a heated wrestle.

Maria regained herself quickly, her shoulder unharmed as a bullet was pushed out from her flesh. She glared at Alucard as he rolled away from Anderson's murderous grasp. "A regenerator! Another human regenerator! Much better looking that the first one, I may add."

Alucard punched Anderson in the nose as he came towards him and was gifted the strike back in an instant.

Maria's eye twitched as a smile started to crack her face. "Alex…" She tried not to laugh, and what escaped sounded mad. "You might wan tot move out of the way!" And she went trigger-happy on Alucard.

"Die! Die! Die!" She cackled as her large handguns assaulted Alucard's body. "Diiiiiiie!"

Anderson joined in by throwing his multiple bayonets into Alucard's body, pinning him to the wall. Then he grabbed Maria by the wrist, "Let's get out of here!"

"No!" She tore away from him and ran at Alucard as he was struggling free from the knives that pinned him to the wall.

"Maria!"

Maria came down on Alucard's head with one of Anderson's bayonets and with one fowl swoop she took the vampire's head off. It sailed over her before it landed on the ground with a thud. She was laughing madly. "I did it! Haha! I diiiiiid it!"

Anderson grabbed Maria, "If you don't get back here I'm sending you back to the asylum!"

As they fled from the building Alucard slowly reformed himself, laughing softy.

Maria Anderson.

He liked her.

He liked her very much.

_Let's meet again, Maria_.


	2. Chapter 2

Sister Anderson

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, obviously.

I do, however, claim to have created Maria (OC), but I'm still not making any money off of this, so hey…you can have her too… :P

More scum vampire to deal with. Boring. Alucard dealt with yet another vampire not worth the title. The days be battled legions of brave hearted men would try and slay him, and some of them got closer than others, those ones he remembered with fondness.

Alucard spotted the last one and raised his gun to shoot it, but hesitated as it started backing away from something in the shadows, risking coming closer to Alucard. What had frightened him emerged from the shadows, two guns aimed at the vampire, two tears up her dress, and one crazed smile on her lips.

Alucard smiled. Well look who came of crazy town.

"Now what are you doing here, little nun?"

She frowned and threw a poisonous glare at Alucard, "Shut it, I'm busy." She grabbed the vampire and held her gun up to its head, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Alucard reached out and snatched the quivering vampire, taking his gun to its forehead. "I believe this is mine."

"No way!" Maria grabbed the vampire's arm and put her gun to his heart. "Mine! My kill!" Her eye twitched slightly.

Alucard pulled back on the vampire a little harder, "This is _my_ kill."

She yanked back, "No, mine."

"Maria Anderson, I will shoot you both."

"Fine, do it ye vampire bastard."

"Such language for such a sweet looking little nun."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What?"

He didn't get an answer before they were rudely interrupted by something slicing their vampire in half with a bayonet.

"Maria!" Anderson seized his sister, "How in God's name did ye get out of that room?"

"Let me go I can take care of myself!"

"I go for twenty minutes. I put you in a straitjacket, I lock you in a room with many, many locks, I put iron bars on the window, I barricade the place with electric barbed wire, and you _still_ get out!"

"That wire actually hurt…"

Anderson glared at Alucard, "And you!"

"What did I do?" Alucard snapped, "I was just doing my job."

"I don't know. I just don't like you." Anderson started to lead his sister away, "No! Please! Don't lock me up agaaaain…!"

"It's to keep you safe and others safe, Maria."

Alucard watched as Maria struggled against her brother, and couldn't help but notice her nice white thighs through her torn dress.

"It's this or a nice little funny farm again." Anderson warned.

She gave up and bent her head. "Nooooo…"

As she was taken away Alucard had a sudden and rather rebellious thought, which he passed into Maria's mind, causing her to look around her wildly.

_~Next time you get out, I'll hide you, if you can stand me.~_

"Who said that?"

"Are you hearing voices now too?" Anderson demanded.

"Uuuuu, noooo?" She glanced at Alucard, who bared a sly half grin, exposing one large fang.

"You better not be."

A/N: A little shorter, but it sets a tone *mischievous grin*


	3. Chapter 3

Sister Anderson

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, obviously.

I do, however, claim to have created Maria (OC), but I'm still not making any money off of this, so hey…you can have her too… :P

"No."

Anderson sighed. "Take them."

Maria spat, "No!"

"You know they help!" Anderson remembered he must control his temper around his unstable sister. Hard to believe now that he was the one taking care of his older sister. The regeneration mutation left them with very long life spans, though Maria seemed able to keep a long youth as well. She looked only twenty. "Please, sis."

She turned her head away, her arms crossed over her chest. "Please, they make me feel so…dull, dead, unlike me."

Anderson rested a hand on her shoulder, "It's because I love you, Maria." He held the pills out to her again. She slowly took them and stared at the two white bumps between her fingers. These two little things would control her spasms and insanity, not to mention confine her soul in a little cage. Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. Her brother handed her a glass of water to wash down the brain washers.

As Maria placed them in her mouth she remembered again Alucard's voice in her head. Her eyes widened, like they always did when exciting thoughts crossed her mind, and swallowed her pills.

"Better?"

"Worse."

* * *

"Are you…humming?"

"No."

"Yes, I heard you."

"Shut up or I'll shoot you."

Seras stuck out her little pink tongue at her master. "You sound like you're thinking of something that makes you happy."

"Yes, I'm currently dreaming up a way of stringing you up to the nearest chandelier." Alucard growled.

"Check mate."

"What?"

"Haha, that's what you get for daydreaming."

Alucard, after a long silence, shoved the chessboard off the table. "Clean it up."

"Sore looser."

Alucard watched as Seras bent down on her hands and knees to clean up the mess, and stared.

"Ai!" Seras spun around, covering her behind. "You're disgusting!"

"It was right there, what else was I supposed to do?" Alucard grinned nastily, his red glasses flashing.

"Blah blah blah, I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

Alucard nodded and rested his chin in his hand, his mind drifting away again. Who would guess that Alucard would dream of nuns? Well, one in particular, but I don't have to tell you that.

"Alucard." Seras hissed. He didn't seem to hear her, so she tried something. "Alucard," She tired not to giggle. "Sir Integra wants you, she's in the shower."

Alucard stirred, "What?" He still hadn't heard what she had said.

Disappointed, Seras shrugged, "Never mind." She frowned. What had captured her master's mind so?

* * *

"I don't want another meeting with him."

"You do want to negotiate peace, don't you?" Walter reminded.

"But not with him!" She slammed a fist on her desk, "One more 'sow' comment, one more 'whore' insult, and I swear I'll blow his fu…" She coughed as Walter watched her carefully. "Excuse me." Integra lit a cigar, "It just makes me angry."

"Well, might I suggest you bring Alucard and Seras, perhaps it will control the archbishops tongue a bit."

"Maybe, unless he brings Anderson to do something similar, than we'll have an all out brawl."

"Just keep him under control."

"Sure, if he and his little playmate are in the same room all heaven and hell break loose, Walter."

"It's worth a try."

* * *

"But I can't, I have to watch my sister."

"Anderson," Maxwell glared over a page at the priest, "Then bring her with you, just control her enough for me to talk to that protestant whore."

"You know how I feel about you using that language with my sister present." Anderson coughed.

Maria glanced up slowly, her eyes dull. She seemed very uninterested anyway. She looked back down at her lap and sighed.

Stupid medication.


	4. Chapter 4

If you have come this far, you already know…

DISCLAIMER…

Integra put the large eating napkin on her lap and adjusted her glasses. Alucard yawned from where he leaned on the wall in the restaurant. A waitress eyed him for a moment when he didn't pick out a table to sit at or ask for one. "Sir, if you aren't here to eat I have to ask you to leave."

A smile crept up and his large fang showed as he looked at her out from under his red hat, "You going to be the appetizer?"

She blanched and fell back and crashed into a faint against another waiter. No one bothered Alucard after that.

Integra checked her watch and looked out the window into the night streets. Maxwell had requested they talk over dinner. At night…when a vampire was most powerful. It was a possible sign that he was going to cooperate.

"Good evening, Father, Sister, can I get you your seats?"

Alucard glanced over and if he had a living heart it would have started pounding. There she was, next to her annoying brother Alexander. Sister Maria Anderson. He slowly blew air between his teeth. What did the nun do to bewitch his demon heart so? It was very backwards when you thought about it.

The Andersons took a table three places away from where Integra sat waiting. It wasn't long after the Anderson's had been handed their menus that Maxwell came in and took his place with Integra.

Father Anderson glared over his menu at Alucard while his sister began obsessively switching the salt and the pepper around. Alucard only got the sight of the back of her head, but that was enough for Alucard to become excited in her presence. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head and covered his face with his hat, trying to ignore her alluring scent.

They all ordered food. What Maria ordered Alucard had caught, and as it passed by him he had half a mind to toss the waiter away and give it to her himself. He could toss Anderson's food in his face. The thought gave him a small smile.

After a long hour Maria got up and headed towards the bathrooms. Anderson watched her and then Alucard carefully. Like a dog at the heel of his master he followed her as she headed towards the restrooms. Anderson growled and followed him. Maria went inside the woman's room and Alucard slowed.

"What gives, vampire?" Anderson hissed.

"Why are you following me into the bathroom? Creep." Alucard casually pushed the door into the men's room. Leaving Anderson seething.

"Vampires don't use the bathroom!" He hissed.

"How would you know?" Alucard said defiantly as the door closed.

Anderson pushed the door in sharply and looked around him wildly.

"Dude, do you have a problem?" Said a man who had just zipped up his pants.

"Er, sorry."

Alucard was nowhere to be seen.

Alucard had his feet on the toilet in one of the stalls so Anderson couldn't see them. He was crouched as he placed his ear on the wall behind the toilet, making sure that next door was the woman's room, and not something else. Satisfied it would be the next restroom he de-materialized into the wall. He appeared in an empty stall. He quickly shut the door to the stall so no woman would scream seeing him. He heard someone washing their hands and smelled Maria's scent being mixed with soup. Someone left just then, making Maria and he the only ones there.

As Maria turned to grab paper towels to dry her hands she saw his red cloaked form in the mirror. She spun around, grabbing at her side for her guns that weren't there. Anderson had confiscated them.

"What are you doing here?"

"By god, Maria, you are like a drug." Alucard approached her. She planted her feet apart as she tried to see a way out of this. She ran to the door and went to push it open, but it was the other way, and she ran straight into it. She swore harshly as she grabbed the handle and yanked, but Alucard had planted his gloved hand on the door. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Cornered, Maria reacted violently. He landed a punch in his face and broke his nose, and when he grabbed his face, uttering a gruff curse, her foot with a nice long pointed dress shoe came up between his legs with a crack. Alucard gasped as he fell to the side, clutching himself. Maria, her look wild, shoved the high heel she had used before into his eye. Blood spurt and dripped down Alucards face. He growled and grabbed her ankle before she could pull it back. She jumped with her other leg and used the fact that she was already bound in his direction to her advantage, her other leg coming down into his gut. When his grip loosened she jumped off and turned around, her hands held up in a defensive position. Alucard rolled on the floor and glared at her with one good eye and a pair of broken glasses on his nose.

"Ow." He pushed the broken glasses up his nose.

"What do you want with me?" Maria demanded as she glared at the vampire.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"No, what do you want with me, vampire?" She twisted her neck for a second, as if trying to control herself. "I'll get violent!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Alucard chuckled darkly as he planted a foot on the door behind him to prevent someone from entering, "Violence isn't an issue."

Maria blinked a moment, and then put her hands down. "What are you trying to do?"

"It's not impossible for a monster like me to have a lady fancy?" He jumped up and turned around, his red duster-cloak flowing around him as the door crashed in violently and Father Anderson came in, and seeing Alucard he took a direct approach in his anger and sent a fist flying at Alucard. It sent Alucard's head back as it made contact with his chin. Then Alucard grabbed a paper towel and threw it in Anderson's vision. He made a blind gab as he yelled angrily at Alucard to go back to hell. Alucard dodged it easily and brought his own hand up into Anderson's upper jaw, cracking it, and his glasses as they went flying off his face, were slapped back with another fist from Alucard. His nose bleeding Anderson was sent flying back into the door.

Alucard shook his hand out and watched as Anderson reach in and grab one of his bayonets. "Ye stay away from my sister!" He charged Alucard with the bayonet. Maria's eyes were wide, but she grabbed the towel dispenser and tore it off the wall with considerable strength and hit Alucard over the head from behind. Alucard's body was knocked into the coming bayonet. He had been ordered not to bring out his guns by Integra, who should have heard to commotion by now along with the rest of the restaurant.

Alucard slammed his fist into the side of the priests head and yanked on the bayonet, pulling it free from his body and causing his blood to drip down onto the floor. Maria wacked him again with the dispenser. He was floored, his boots coming out behind him and knocking Maria on top of his back. She grabbed his hair and her voice came into Alucard's ear. "Then take me with you." She hissed as she got up again and scrambled away from Alucard as Anderson sent bayonets into Alucard body.

"I'll behead ya!"

Anderson swiped at where Alucard's neck lay exposed. With an effort Alucard pulled himself up out of the way just in time, bloody bayonet knifes sticking out of his body like quills on a porcupine. He grabbed Maria's wrist and she screamed as he fell back into the large stall of the room, then, sharing his powers with the form he held, passed them through the wall.

They both landed onto the ground in the back alley of the restaurant. Alucard began plucking the knives from his back as he got up with Maria in hand. He dragged her along with him, her smaller stride only barely able to keep up with him. Before his master called him Alucard had to get Maria away someplace where he could hide her, tell everyone he ate her, and come back later.

"Bridge!" Alucard had it.

After Alucard had pulled the last bayonet from his body he grabbed Maria in his arms, "Hang on."

Alucard set into action his inhuman speed.

London Bridge wasn't far. He could see it from the streets he crossed, causing several cars to honk at him, only to wonder what it was they had seen on the road. He jumped, ran, and bounded towards the glowing bridge, the light casting a glow onto the water below in an active shimmer. Alucard felt Maria cling into him for dear life. Her arms were around his bloody torso, tight, and warm. Alucard landed in a small area not far from the water's edge. He jumped into an abandoned looking area where a rundown piece of junk shack lay. "Hide. I'll come back for you."

Maria's hand came out and slapped his face as he lay her down gently. He stopped and gave her a confused look.

"That was for kidnapping me."

"You're welcome." Alucard chuckled as he jumped up into the air, becoming a large swirl of bats that sped towards the London Bridge in all its glowing glory.

Just as his foot came down on the edge of the bridge over the center of the water, cars passing by him in both directions at high speeds he felt Integra's infuriated voice in his mind.

_-Alucard! You bastard vampire! Where are you?"_

_-On or beautiful London Bridge, master.- _He replied calmly.

_-Where is the nun? What did you do with her? Damn it all, Alucard!-_

_-I was hungry, and saw a perfect meal right at Anderson's table.-_

_-You didn't…-_

_-I did.-_

_-You're a monster, Alucard.- _There was a pause_. –This trump on my authority won't be tolerated. You have ruined any good connections we could have had with the Vatican, and murdered an innocent girl strictly against what you know I would have ordered if it had crossed my mind you wanted to murder, and I mean murder, one of the Andersons!-_

_-I'm sorry, master.-_

_-I'm locking you up.-_

Alucard's eyes widened._ –For how long?-_

_-It doesn't matter! Get back here, now!-_


	5. Chapter 5

You know the 'Disclaimer' drill… so don't sue me!

"Anderson."

Anderson was waist deep in the water as the light from London Bridge gleamed against his glasses. His hair was standing up in spikes, wet with water.

"Anderson, we aren't going to find her. You heard what Integra said. Alucard drank her and dropped her body at the bottom from the highest peak of the bridge. She's dead."

Anderson didn't appear to hear.

Enrico Maxwell rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Don't think Hellsing won't pay."

"Tha' monster." Anderson's shoulders shook before he hit the water around him, "Tha' god damn monster! He fell back into the water in a sit and began to sob. "Tha' monster…He'll pay. He'll _pay_!"

)-(

_Can I come out now?_

_No._

… _How about now?_

_Leave me alone, Alucard!_

…_Now?_

_No! Be quiet and don't speak to me until morning._

_I'm not speaking to you, I'm communicating telepathically with you._

_Don't bother me until morning!_

…

Alucard fell back against his throne in a slump. He growled and gritted his teeth. How was he supposed to get Maria by the London Bridge if he was locked up in here? It was already 3am and she was probably still waiting for him. How was he to get her locked up in here?

Then it dawned on him.

_Seras! Police Girl!_

Seras came through the wall and held her hand by her forehead, "Yes, Sir!"

"I need you to do me a favor." Alucard put his glasses up on his head in his hair, "There is something I want you to fetch for me and bring back here."

"Yes?"

"You remember Maria Anderson?"

Seras shifted uncomfortably. "Y-yes, the girl you killed just a few hours ago."

"Don't tell anyone, Seras. I didn't kill her. She's hiding near the bridge. She's decided to run away…with me."

Seras blinked and didn't seem to comprehend. "No one in the right mind would run away with you, master." She muttered.

"Well, she isn't in her right mind." Alucard shrugged off her back talk. "I need you to bring her here to me. Understand? I'll share the location with you now…"

)-(

Maria heard someone coming. She grumbled as she lifted her head off the cold ground by the old broken down shed. She blinked when she saw a woman in a rather inappropriate police uniform coming towards her. She growled when she came near. "What do you want?"

"I'm Seras. My master, Alucard, sent me to get you."

"Oh? Then why doesn't he come himself?"

"He's been locked up by Integra, he can't leave unless she allows him to."

"Aw," Maria face showed strong discomfort and irritation, and her eyes were red with tiredness. "Did someone get sent to time out? Oh, dear, we've been a bad, bad vampire, haven't we?" Then she snared, "I'm having serious second thoughts about this. For all I know I'm just walking onto his dinner plate." She spat. "Leave me alone."

Seras blinked and her eyes flashed from blue to red, "Really, Maria, do come. I will use force to get you to him."

"What's the hurry?" Maria rubbed her temples. Being off her medication for so long had side effects. She, sensibly, was questioning the sanity of her decision. Yes, she had a mild attraction to the vampire, Alucard, but it wasn't much. Like how a girl admires the body of an actor before two months later forgetting she ever did.

"We…have a warm place for you to stay, food, water…no medication." Seras's eyes were distant as if she were recalling something from her mind.

"Tempting." But Maria didn't move.

"Come on…" Seras begged, "I'm just trying to do my job here."

"I'm not running off with a bunch of vampire scum."

"You were going to before."

"Impulse. I saw a means for escape."

"From your brother?" Seras looked like she was recalling from her head again.

Maria turned her head away. "I love my brother."

"But you don't love your medical treatment."

"No."

Alucard, from his cave, was talking some through Seras's mouth. He rubbed his forehead anxiously. She wasn't coming. She didn't trust him after all. It gave him a sinking feeling. He wanted to get to know her more, he wanted more of her, and he wanted _her_.

"I…I mean, Alucard won't hurt you." Seras held out her hand. "He promised. I promise."

Maria looked at the dead hand near her. Her face was full of scorn and distaste. "It is against everything I've ever done to conspire with vampires."

Seras sighed. "Look, Maria. Can you at least help me out? I'm trying to please my master, and you aren't helping. So if you will just come along. I would say we don't bite, but that's not entirely true. We won't bite you. How's that?"

"What's the word of a vampire worth?"

"A lot, actually. We aren't prone to lies."

"Oh really."

"Yes, really."

Maria stared at Seras's hands. "Fine. There isn't much else I can do now anyway."

Alucard stopped biting his lip and wiped his brow. He's been tight, he realized, and tense until she said yes. He let out a shaky laugh with no mirth in it. What was wrong with him? _What was wrong with him? _His nerves were being completely derailed by this woman.

He waited until Seras came through the back wall with Maria. Alucard's body shot out of his throne as if it was suddenly hot and he turned towards them. Maria was glowering and looked worn. Seras presented her to her master. "Alright, master. I've got the nun."

Alucard looked at Maria as she glared out from locks of her loose hair. She had lost her nun head piece and her hair was coming undone from its bun. "Get something for her to sleep in, and…ah…" What helped humans when they were tired, hungry, and sore? "Warm milk…? Yeah, do that."

"On it, sir."

When Seras disappeared Maria looked around her with a bloodshot eye. "It's a tomb down here." She sneered, "I almost like it."

"You don't have to stay." Alucard said in a low tone.

Maria gave him something almost like a sympathetic look. "I probably won't. What did you tell everyone?"

"I told them I killed you and threw you off the bridge."

"So that's what the bridge was about."

"It's not easy to find a corpse in a large body of water." Alucard pointed out, "My reasoning was that I could claim your death without having to present a body if I said it was at the bottom of a canal. They would never find a body and still take my word for it."

"You thought of this on short notice?"

"Ah, yes."

"Well, you don't sound like you want to hurt me." Seras was dragging a mattress along next to the coffin in the center of the room. The coffin was behind the throne, on top of a foot tall raise. She put a pillow down on the mattress. "But if you get near me while I sleep, you'll get a bullet between your eyes. Whether there is a brain back there we have yet to see."

"If there is you've turned it to mush." Alucard commented.

With a blanket over her head, looking like a child playing ghost, Seras walked next to her master and tugged at his sleeve. He looked down, and out from her covering she brought up a cup of warm milk. "Anything else, master?"

"No, silly police girl." Alucard took the blanket off her head and took the glass. "You are dismissed."

She skipped off with a satisfied air. She disappeared through the adjoining wall.

Alucard held the two objects out to Maria. "If you will?"


End file.
